


На спор

by ilera



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s04e10 The Fortune Teller, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strength Kink, fandom Antagonists 2020, ПВП, анал, дрочка, кинк на силу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Спортакус хочет доказать Робби, что способен удержать его на весу во время занятия сексом.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	На спор

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

— Так что ты говорил про мои мышцы? — Спортакус закинул ноги Робби себе на талию.

— Ну… они большие, — Робби с трудом отвел взгляд от рук Спортакуса.

— Нравятся? — Спортакус постепенно всовывал член в его зад.

Робби застонал и обхватил его за плечи. Он был уверен, что Спортакус не удержит его на весу, и Спортакус решил доказать, что достаточно силен. 

— Ох, Спортафлоп, — простонал Робби и сжал колени, — покажи все, на что ты способен. 

Спортакус принялся насаживать Робби на свой член, с легкостью поднимая и опуская его зад. Робби ничего не надо было делать, и обнимал он Спортакуса лишь потому, что хотел. 

— Ты можешь потрогать мои руки, — предложил Спортакус.

Робби тут же прикинул, что мышцы Спортакуса должны быть напряжены больше обычного, и сжал его предплечье, чтобы проверить. Бицепс на ощупь оказался словно камень, и Робби выгнул спину, чтобы лизнуть его. В этот момент член наконец-то попал куда нужно, Робби задрожал и укусил от неожиданности его руку. Спортакус застонал и ускорил темп. Робби так и не выпрямился, желая, чтобы член Спортакуса попадал в то же место, зато продолжал облизывать и покусывать его бицепс. Дыхание Спортакуса стало прерываться, и Робби засчитал это за личную победу. В такой позе Спортакусу, конечно, было труднее его удерживать, но он сам захотел показать свою мощь. А Робби был только рад полениться во время секса. 

— Что, уже загнался? — хрипло произнес Робби на ухо Спортакусу. 

— У тебя дар мешать мне в самый неподходящий момент, — ответил тот. 

— Должен же я когда-то побеждать, — хмыкнул Робби. Тут он заметил, что Спортакус задышал тяжелее, и заволновался: — Только не думай кончить раньше меня, слышишь? Спортакус… 

Не успел он договорить, как Спортакус задрожал и сделал именно то, чего боялся Робби. Робби возмущенно выпрямился и уже хотел высказать все, что думает о хваленой энергии Спортакуса, как тот накрыл его рот своим. Правой рукой он принялся дрочить член Робби, удерживая его за зад одной левой. 

Робби в полной мере оценил, насколько силен Спортакус, раз способен на такой трюк сразу после оргазма. Это возбудило его еще больше, и он решил придержать шутку про неэффективность спортивных батончиков до лучших времен. 

— Давай, Робби, — улыбнулся Спортакус, — не отставай.

Робби хватило всего на пару минут, и он со стоном обкончал руку Спортакуса.

— Может, ты и выиграл спор, — пробормотал Робби, поглаживая большие бицепсы, — но продержался недолго.

— Зато теперь я знаю, как тебя возбуждают мои мышцы, — и Спортакус его поцеловал.

Робби понадеялся, что Спортакус не использует это знание, чтобы противостоять его злодейским планам.


End file.
